owarinoseraphfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Shinoa Hīragi
Shinoa Hīragi 「柊 シ ノ ア, Hīragi Shinoa」Jest jedną z głównych bohaterów anime oraz mangi Owari no Seraph (ang. Seraph of the End). Jest młodszą siostrą Mahiru Hīragi. Została przełożonym Yūichirō Hyakui podczas jego zawieszenia w armii. Jest sierżantem Japońskiej Imperialnej Armii Demonów oraz liderem własnej drużyny należącej do Kompani Księżycowej (specjalnego oddziału do eksterminacji wampirów). Shinoa pojawia się również w light novel Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Katastrofa w wieku lat 16 (ang.'' Seraph of the End: Guren Ichnose: Catastrophe at Sixteen''). Wygląd thumb|leftKatastrofa W trakcie trwania light novel Shinoa miała 7 lat. Miała włosy do ramion, warkocze po obu stronach głowy spięte z tyłu kokardą. Guren opisuje ją jako dziecko posiadające jasne i przenikliwe oczy oraz skórę tak bladą, że wydawała się przezroczysta. Shinoa nosiła ciemną sukienkę w stylu żeglarskim z czarnym kołnierzem i wstążką, wiązaną z przodu. 'Vampire Regin' Shinoa jest niską kobietą o drobnej budowie ciała i niewielkim biuście. Jej włosy mają liliową barwę. Spina je w dwa wąskie warkocze, utrzymywane przez bordową kokardę, lecz dwa pasma po bokach głowy swobodnie opadają na jej ramiona. Na początku serii jest pokazana w mundurku szkolnym, który składa się z szarej bluzki z czarnymi mankietami oraz czarnym kołnierzem. Kokarda w kolorze morskim jest wiązana z przodu oraz przyszyta do bluzki. Nosi również czarną spódnicę, granatowe podkolanówki oraz białe buty. Po tym, jak Yūichirō został przyjęty do Kompanii Księżycowej, widzimy Shinoę w standardowym uniformie Japońskiej Imperialnej Armii Demonów (JIAD). W skład munduru wchodzi czarny płaszcz z długim rękawem i zielonymi detalami, włączając w to pagony na ramionach. Spod kołnierza można zobaczyć krawat w kolorze fuksji, przyozdobiony dwoma ciemnymi pasami. Na przedzie płaszcza są widoczne dwa rzędy złotych guzików, a talię opasa biały pas ze złotą sprzączką. Nogi przysłaniają jej czarne zakolanówki oraz spódnica w tym samym kolorze, wykończona zielonymi elementami. Buty - podobnie jak w przypadku innych żołnierzy JIAD - sięgają jej niemal do kolan. Charakter Shinoa ma raczej sarkastyczne podejście oraz nie potrafi umieścić zbyt wielu emocji w słowach. Poczucie humoru Shinoy odchodzi od ogólnych przyjętych zasad, cieszy ją dokuczanie innym. Jest apatyczna, ma tendencję do uśmiechania się przed drażnieniem innych. Shinoa skrywa wiele tajemnic. Chociaż Shinoa jest niedoświadczona zarówno pod względem taktyk bojowych jak i samej walki (w porównaniu do Gurena i jej starszego rodzeństwa) prowadzi dobrze swój oddział oraz pozostaje liderem podejmującym (w większości) dobre decyzje. Ze względu na jej trudne relacje z resztą rodziny Hīragi, Shinoa dorastała, nie zaznając nawet więzi, które powstają między rodzeństwem. Miała wrażenie, że nikogo nie obchodzi, dopóki nie powstał jej obecny skład. Shinoa szanuje determinację Yūichirō oraz uczucia, jaki żywi wobec jej rodziny. Pokazuje zaskakująco mało emocji, rozmawiając o śmierci swojej siostry z Yūichirō, pokazując tym samym, że jest skryta i woli trzymać ludzi na dystans. W light novel, Shinoa okazuje się być cichą dziewczyną, samotnie zamkniętą we własnych czterech ścianach. Jedyną przyjaciółką, jaką miała, była jej siostra, Mahiru, ale w końcu, gdy demon przejął nad nią kontrolę, Shinoa stwierdziła, że woli nie zawiązywać z nikim bliższych relacji. Gdy Shinya i Guren przyszli do jej mieszkania, aby zaoferować jej pomoc, odepchnęła ich, twierdząc, że chcą ją tylko wykorzystać. Brak przekonania Shinoy, że może polegać na innych, zmusiło ją do stwierdzenia, że może wierzyć tylko w siebie, bo nikomu nie może zaufać. Shinoa nie dba o konflikty powstające w jej rodzinie, bo uważa, że właśnie one były odpowiedzialne za śmierć jej siostry. W przeciwieństwie do Kureto, brak jej ambicji i chce po prostu dobrze służyć armii. Dopiero w rozdziale 26 uświadamia sobie, że boi się stracić kogoś ważnego oraz że mały błąd lub żarty mogą kosztować jej skład życie. Dlatego stara się, aby być coraz silniejszą, by obronić ważne dla siebie osoby. W rozdziale 10 pokazane jest, że Shinoa ma kompleks niższości, kiedy Yuu i Shihō mówią jej, że jest za niska, aby prowadzić samochód. Czuje jakieś pozytywne uczucie do Yūichirō, ale nie jest do końca pewna, co to jest. 'Historia' Przed apokalipsą, Shinoa i jej starsza siostra, Mahiru, zostały sztucznie urodzone poprzez użycie nasienia Tenriego Hīragi na opętanej przez demona kobiecie. Mahiru była geniuszem oraz miłością Gurena, przez co Shinoa zawsze stała w jej cieniu, a jej ojciec nie wykazał nią żadnego zainteresowania. Chociaż Mahiru opracowała pomysł przeklętej broni, używanego przez Japońską Imperialną Armię Demonów do dzisiaj, zdradziła rodzinę Hīragi i była sprawą wielkiego konfliktu. Oszalała i została opętana przez demona, doprowadzając do tego, że Guren musiał ją zabić. Jest to główny powód, dlaczego rodzina Hīragi stroni od Shinoy, a ona zachowuje stopień sierżanta. Ponadto, mimo wszystko, jest wierna Gurenowi i dla niego pracuje. Ciekawostki * Według Light Novel Shinoa (oraz jej starsza siostra) urodziła się z demonem wewnątrz siebie. * Chociaż Shinoa jest z rodziny Hīragi, to pozostaje lojalna wobec Gurena Ichinose. * Jej demonem jest pierwszy protoplasta wampirów. * Nie potrafi gotować. * W sondażu popularności zajęła drugie miejsce. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Kobieca postać Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Rodzina Hīragi Kategoria:Skład Shinoy Kategoria:Protagoniści